loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Stars (GoE)
There are two sets of stars: the Stars Major and the Stars Minor. The former are lifeforms while the latter is an artifact. Stars Major These stars are tiny pinpricks of light the dot the sky beyond The Gate. Each star is actually a dormant phoenix, set in place by the goddess Isura in the time before time. Mortals are often fond of cataloging the stars, and finding shapes and patterns in them. Occasionally, they are confounded when an individual phoenix is stirred into activity and travels across the sky, a so-called "Shooting Star". Stars Minor When Isura created her avatar, Ourogandr, she summoned great swarms of phoenix to do so and in the process the night sky was darkened considerably. Pamora, afraid of what harm this avatar might do to the world, created a new set of stars, nearer to the earth. Description These stars are the real-world manifestations of the passions of the people who inhabit the world. They winkle as those passions wax and wane in strength, occasionally disappearing when that passion has been stuffed out, only to have new ones appear when new passions are ignited. Mortals do not attempt to catalog these stars, or to find shapes and patterns in them, as they live for too brief a time. Abilities As an artifact, these stars prevent malicious material things from crossing between the world below and the up-and-out. The malicious cause is triggered by anything which has the purpose of causing damage to the world. Thus, if an asteroid is specifically hurled towards the world in order to destroy it or large portions of it, the artifact reacts. But if there are space rocks which happen to fall, through no intent of anyone, then the stars don't react. Technically, it works both ways: something malicious on the surface of the world that tries to escape to the up-and-out would also be stopped. "Material things" include anything that is capable of directly interacting with mortals. Thus, as noted, meteors are included, but also exarchs, artifacts, and avatars. There are three different specific ways to circumvent this effect. The first is that the stars can be fooled: a malicious thing which acts in a manner entirely opposite to its nature can cause enough confusion so as to get through (for Ourogandr, assuming a similar temperament as Isura, this would be along the lines of acting like the devoted child of Ebel, although not necessarily that specifically). The second way is to simple extinguish the earthly source of the stars. One doesn't need to wipe out all passion, just very large amounts (of course this can be done through killing or despair). This essentially creates a hole in the net that ill things can slip through. And the third way to circumvent this artifact is if mortals are actually passionate for the coming of the malevolent thing and perform a complex ritual to summon it. The passion for something can't really be used to keep that something away. Stats This is not an artifact that can be used by mortals Category:Artifacts Category:Artifacts(GoE) Category:World (GoE) Category:World